Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder operating condition monitoring device for a cylinder, which includes a cylinder main body, a piston capable of undergoing reciprocating motion between one end and another end in the interior of the cylinder main body, and a piston rod connected integrally with the piston.
Description of the Related Art
A cylinder includes a cylinder main body, a piston that undergoes reciprocating motion between one end and another end inside the cylinder main body, and a piston rod connected integrally with the piston. A first cylinder chamber is formed between the piston and the one end in the interior of the cylinder main body, and a second cylinder chamber is formed between the piston and the other end in the interior of the cylinder main body. In this instance, by supplying a fluid from a fluid supply source to the first cylinder chamber, or by supplying the fluid to the second cylinder chamber, the piston and the piston rod are made to undergo reciprocating motion between the one end and the other end inside the cylinder main body. In Japanese Patent No. 3857187, a cylinder of this type is disclosed, in which a magnet is incorporated in the piston rod, and position detecting sensors which detect magnetism from the magnet are disposed at the one end and the other end of the cylinder main body.